The present invention relates to novel benzimidazole derivatives having potent pharmacological actions and intermediates for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to compounds having potent anti-hypertensive activity and strong angiotensin Π antagonistic activity, which are useful as therapeutic agents for treating circulatory diseases such as hypertensive diseases, heart diseases (e.g. hypercardia, heart failure, cardiac infarction, etc.), strokes, cerebral apoplexy, nephritis, etc.
The renin-angiotensin system is involved in the homeostatic function to control systemic blood pressure, the volume of body fluid, balance among the electrolytes, etc., associated with the aldosterone system. Development of angiotensin Π converting enzyme inhibitors (ACE inhibitor) (this converting enzyme produces angiotensin Π which possesses a strong vasoconstrictive action) has clarified the relation between the renin-angiotensin system and hypertension. Since angiotensin Π constricts blood vessel to elevate blood pressure via the angiotensin Π receptors on the cellular membranes, angiotensin Π antagonists, like the ACE inhibitor, would be useful in treating hypertension caused by angiotensin.
It has been reported that various angiotensin Π analogues such as saralasin, [Sar1,Ile8]A Π, and the like, possess potent angiotensin Π antagonist activity.
It has, however, been reported that, when peptide antagonists are administered parenterally, their actions are not prolonged and, when administered orally, they are ineffective (M. A. Ondetti and D. W. Cushman, Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, 13, 82-91 (1978)).
It would be highly desirable to develop a non-peptide angiotensin Π antagonist which overcomes these drawbacks. In the eariest studies in this field, imidazole derivatives having angiotensin Π antagonist activity have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 71073/1981; No. 71074/1981; No. 92270/1982; No. 157768/1983; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,040, 4,355,040, etc. Later, improved imidazole derivatives are disclosed in European Patent Laid Open No. 0253310, No. 0291969, No. 0324377, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 23868/1988; and No. 117876/1989. Further, pyrole, pyrazole, and triazole derivatives are disclosed as angiotensin Π antagonists in European Patent Laid Open No. 0323841, and Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 287071/1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,804 discloses benzimidazole derivatives having an angiotensin Π receptor antagonistic action, which are intravenously active in vivo in rats with renal hypertension. Examples of such benzimidazole derivatives are those represented by the following formula (A): 
wherein substituents, for example, in the 5- and/or 6-position are hydroxymethyl, methoxy, formyl, chloro, or carboxy. Although most compounds among those exemplified are orally inactive, it is said that only the 6-hydroxymethyl and 6-chloro compounds are orally effective (100 mg/kg or less). It is, however, believed that the activity of even these disclosed compounds as insufficient for clinical uses.
The present invention provides novel benzimidazole derivatives having potent anti-hypertensive activity and strong angiotensin Π antagonistic action, which are of practical value in clinical use as therapeutic agents.
The present inventors considered that compounds functioning to control the renin-angiotensin system as well as clinically useful for the treatment of circulatory diseases such as hypertensive diseases, heart diseases (e.g. hypercardia, heart failure, cardiac infarction, etc.), strokes, cerebral apoplexy, etc. are required to have potent angiotensin Π receptor antagonistic activity and to exert strong oral and long-lasting angiotensin Π antagonist action. Extensive investigations were made based on those consideration. As a result of this research, the present inventors have succeeded in synthesizing novel 2-substituted benzimidazole derivatives (I) possessing highly angiotensin Π receptor antagonistic activity as well as exerting strong oral and long-lasting angiotensin Π antagonistic and anti-hypertensive action and developed the present invention.
The present invention relates to benzimidazole derivatives having the formula I: 
wherein the ring A is a benzene ring which may optionally contain substitution in addition to the Rxe2x80x2 group; R1 is hydrogen or an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue; R2 is a group capable of forming an anion or a group convertible thereinto; X is a direct bond or a spacer having an atomic length of two or less between the phenylene group and the phenyl group; Rxe2x80x2 is carboxyl, an ester thereof, an amide thereof or a group capable of forming an anion or convertible to an anion; Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94 wherein m is an integer of 0, 1 or 2 and R4 is hydrogen or an optionally substituted alkyl group; and n is an integer of 1 or 2; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
These compounds are unexpectedly potent angiotensin Π antagonists which are of value in the treatment of circulatory system diseases such as hypertensive diseases, heart diseases, strokes, nephritis, etc.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising an effective amount of the benzimidazole derivative having the formula I and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier useful in treating circulatory system diseases such as hypertensive diseases, heart diseases, strokes, renal failure, nephritis, etc., and processes for preparing such compounds and compositions.
Still another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for treating said circulatory system diseases of animals, which comprises administering an effective amount of the benzimidazole derivatives having the formula I or the pharmaceutical composition thereof to said animal.